pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki talk:Guide Format and Syntax
Tactics should be one of the first sections, so the player has an idea what of what skills they should be looking for. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ 〛 20:07, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :Done. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:45, 20 August 2007 (CEST) also needs a attibute description and stuff like that calss basis Iwan13talk 23:38, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :and also maybe we should use for skills ::That's not needed, since a full skill bar or attribute listing should not be found on a guide. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:22, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :::what about pvxbig for skills instead of clicking you can just have a mouse over a skill and have a look at the stats... and pwxbig also enables you to ckick if you realy want to Iwan13talk 00:52, 31 August 2007 (CEST) ::::That's not needed. The Skill Icon template allows you to click on the skill's name and it automatically redirects you to the corresponding GWiki page. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 04:52, 31 August 2007 (CEST) :::::yeah i know i just though its a good idea thats all... but if ya dont wanna .. well then :P thems the breaks Iwan13talk 12:35, 31 August 2007 (CEST) err something... I noticed that it doesn't have the bit at the bottom so that it says it's in the guides catagory at the bottom....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:47, 7 September 2007 (CEST) PvE Walkthroughs I think there should be more emphasis on team tactics, suggested routes and suchlike and less emphasis on skills for the PvE dungeons etc. Something more like the mission guides on GuildWiki ... maybe we should have a Walkthrough-type guide format separate from this one?--MasterPatricko 10:59, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :i've just quiclky made this which is just a basic idea of what such a thing would look like (someone would make a walkthrough-stub template instead of using the guides one) i put 12 character things because in Urgoz and the deep you have 12 characters, but i mentiond to ommit them if to needed, and i only put about 6 areas i think because most dungeons are less the 5 levels long anyway so.... anyway it's there if you need. PheNaxKian (T/ ) 12:55, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::I like it ... however the danger, as I'm sure others will point out, is that we start duplicated GuildWiki in documenting the missions ... we have to keep it strictly to strategy+builds. For example, I don't think rewards are needed. Maps and suchlike are however - I mean maps with important points labelled and suchlike, not the kind of documentation maps GuildWiki has - I think would be necessary. --MasterPatricko 14:03, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :::Check Map Format and Syntax. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 14:04, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Don;t think there is such a thing Grinch-just checked policies-closest was image use from GW which doesn't mention much in the realms of-just says don't use copyrighted images basically-any image on GW is good to nick i believe as it comes under their policy which says no copyrighted material (though i could be wrong)-as for the rewards-we'd be fine as long as we don't just copy and paste! just type it out again or something -.- makes the most sense to me....PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:19, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Look harder. PvXwiki:Map Format and Syntax. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:21, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :::::: >_< soz must have missed it-however i did notice while looking that in the PvE place you've copied the whole of the guide i posted above (pretty much anyway, and i don't mind =P) which to me seems a bit weird for a map format/syntax policy -.- just so you know.....oh wait just saw for map pages but still i'd consider something like that more of a walkthrough than a map article-would it be worth cutting most of it and putting it under a new policy for walkthroughs do we think?(soz i didn't find it and if i miss thing-somewhat knacked atm =D)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 19:46, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::It would seem like to me that it's just a subset of the Guide articles. That is, this current rendition can probably be adapted to suit the special needs. — Rapta (talk| ) 19:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Ups We have a policy linked to by a stub template that is a stub itself. Next thing to fix. - 15:12, 20 February 2009 (UTC)